Ice Age Switcheroo: Modern Life: A Modern Christmas
by Kenneth0
Summary: The Switcheroo edition to the original Ice Age Modern Life story A Modern Christmas. Stephen and Sylvia are both not in the Christmas spirits. The two are very grumpy over the holidays, so Nizhoni, Lucas, Amanda and the herd help them out to get Stephen and Sylvia into the Christmas mood. Story written by me and GrayestLobster7. (Sorry for the long delay.)


** ICE AGE SWITCHEROO: MODERN LIFE: A MODERN CHRISTMAS**

**Hey, there. Here is the long overdue Switcheroo version of the Modern Life story A Modern Christmas. I'm so sorry for the long delay. I had different things going on in my mind. Anyways, Stephen and Sylvia are not in the Christmas mood so their friends do everything they can to help them out. Done by me and GrayestLobster7. Enjoy the story!**

It's the most wonderful time of the year in Icetropolis, Tennessee. The weather is exactly as it should be. Cold and snowy. Even though the season of winter has arrived, it's always winter in the city. Today the city of Icetropolis was hustling and bustling with shoppers for the most busiest-and most greatest-holidays of them all. The day before Christmas Eve.

Familiar faces are walking down the snow covered sidewalks of the city with gift bags in their hands and arms. Nizhoni, Aponi, Lucas, Amanda, Stephen and Sylvia were finishing up some last minute Christmas shopping. They were buying gifts for the herd. Well, Nizhoni, Aponi, Lucas and Amanda were. Stephen was paying more attention to his phone than he was to his surroundings while Sylvia was being too gloomy to care.

Lucas jumps up and down in excitement, "You guys have no idea how excited I am today. Christmas is on its way and I can't wait to introduce the herd to the greatest holiday of the year."

"I love Christmas!" Amanda said, "This holiday makes me so happy! It's truly the best one there is. Also, the herd may already know what Christmas is, considering that they celebrated Halloween and Thanksgiving in the past, so they have to know what Christmas is."

"Yeah, you have a point there," Lucas said.

Stephen rolls his eyes, "Way to wait until the last minute to tell the mammals of the past about a phony holiday known as Christmas," he continued reading fanfiction on his phone.

Nizhoni sighs, "You know, Stephen, there's more to life than your precious technology. Look around you. The magic of Christmas is in the air. Look at all the festive traditions around us."

"There's nothing festive about this holiday."

"All Christmas ever does is smother my black soul," Sylvia said.

"Oh, come on, Syl," Amanda said, "Lighten up. Where's your Christmas spirit?"

"I don't have it, because I don't care for this bogus holiday."

"Me, neither," Stephen said, "This holiday just makes me feel so apathetic."

"Well, I bet you, Sylvia and your parents are planning to do something special for Christmas," Nizhoni said.

"Our parents are going to a party. They won't be home."

"Then come over to our place," Lucas told Stephen, "Our parents won't mind an extra guest."

"You'll have an awesome time at our place, you'll just be bursting with Christmas joy," Amanda said.

"I'll be too busy," Stephen said.

"Thanks for your offers, but I'm gonna pass," Sylvia said.

"You guys are such downers," Lucas said, "Oh, well. Time to go visit our premam bros and bras."

"To the mansion!" Amanda said.

So the three teenage humans, two preteen humans and Aponi made their way over to the herd's mansion and were surprised to see the place already decorated for Christmas.

The six humans went up to the mansion door and Lucas rang the doorbell. Manny answered it and surprised him with a giant Santa hat on his head.

"Hey, guys!" Manny greeted, "Merry Christmas!"

"What's up, premams?" Lucas asked, "I suppose you already know what tomorrow is."

"Yep. Tomorrow's Christmas Eve."

Nizhoni walked inside carrying her baby sister, Aponi, with Stephen, Sylvia, Lucas and Amanda following beside her, "Did you guys celebrate Christmas back in the Ice Age?"

"We sure did," Ellie said, "Christmas is one of our favorite holidays."

"I can't believe you guys already know what Christmas is," Lucas said.

"Told ya, bro," Amanda said, "I mean, if they had a Halloween and Thanksgiving in the Ice Age, they had to have a Christmas too."

"We're so sorry, Lucas," Brooke said, "I hope you're not disappointed."

"Disappointed?" Lucas asked, "This is awesome! I'm glad you guys know what the season of Christmas is all about. What kind of stuff did you do for your Christmas celebration?"

"I bet you guys have a wonderful tradition," Nizhoni said.

"Yeah, tell us what it is," Amanda said, "I'm sure it was awesome."

"Actually it's the same now like it used to be back then," Diego said, "Except for our first few Christmases we had a Christmas rock instead of a Christmas tree."

"Then Brooke told us that the Christmas rock was too plain and boring so she created the first Christmas tree," Shira said.

"I thought it was Queen Victoria of England who created the first Christmas tree many years ago," Nizhoni said.

"Boy, do I feel stupid now," Lucas said.

"I figured you were stupid all the time," Stephen said.

"Of course he's stupid," Sylvia said. Then she whispers flirtingly to herself, "In a very intriguing way."

"Anyway, after I showed everyone the Christmas tree, I accidentally destroyed the Christmas rock," Brooke said.

"And to this day, I still don't know how she was able to break a rock," Peaches said.

"Then the story goes on to how they met Santa Claus and all that," Sid said.

Lucas gasped, "You guys met Santa Claus?"

"So cool!" Amanda said, "That had to have been the best Christmas you guys have ever had!"

"Yeah, it sure was," Cheril said.

"Oh, I remember that," Snow Belle said, "My mom had said that Santa Claus wasn't real so Brooke, Crash, Eddie, Peaches, Junior, Stripes, Cheril and I went to see if he was real so I could prove my mom wrong."

"We came along because we wanted to prove Snow Belle and the others wrong about Santa's existence," Junior said.

"Yeah, but we were the ones who ended up being wrong," Stripes said.

"And to get me off the Naughty List," Brooke said.

"But there wasn't even such thing as a Naughty List at that time," Shira said.

"It would have never existed if you hadn't of said it out loud in front of Santa," Diego said.

"Are we supposed to believe in Santa Claus or not?" Lydia asked.

"I'm not really sure if I can," Caroline said, "It sounds kind of farfetched."

"Sounds like a bunch of phoney baloney to me," Stephen said.

"You think everything's a bunch of phoney baloney," Lucas told.

"Sounds fake to me," Sylvia said.

"Well, I'm sure that Christmas turned out to be the greatest," Nizhoni said as she looks around the living room and sees the Christmas tree decorated with garland and ornaments and bigger ornaments were hanging from the ceiling. The walls were decorated with red and green ribbons. It was such a beautiful sight to behold, "The inside of the mansion is so beautiful. If I could talk the mayor into it, I'd say we should have the party here tomorrow night."

"There is a party?" Crash asked.

"Right she is, mate," Buck said, jumping off the chandelier, "I saw the mayor getting everything set up for it at city hall."

"The whole town gets together for a wonderful celebration," Nizhoni said, "I'm so excited!"

"Yay! Celebration!" Aponi said.

"So am I," Lucas said.

"Me too," Amanda said, "We're so totally stoked for tomorrow! You guys know what me and my bro want for Christmas?"

"The new Turbo Xtreme Super Snowboard 3000," Sylvia said.

"How did you know?"

"You guys never stop talking about it," Stephen said.

"Well, all I want for Christmas is to celebrate peace," Nizhoni said, "And a digital camera. I wanna be a photographer one day and I love to take pictures of everything I see."

Stephen holds out his phone like its a piece of trash, "I want a new iPhone X. This iPhone 7 is getting old," then he mumbles to himself, "I probably won't get one if I ask for it though."

"Did you say something, Stephen?" Nizhoni asked.

"No."

"A new vampire romance book would be nice," Sylvia said. Then she mumbles to herself, "Even if I do ask for one, I probably won't receive it anyway."

"What was that, Syl?" Amanda asked.

"Nothing."

"Those are wonderful gifts to ask for, but don't forget that Christmas is about the season of giving," Ellie told, "Getting gifts is great and all, but giving gifts can warm the heart."

"I know that, Ellie," Nizhoni said, "My grandmother, Aponi and I are going to the local orphanage in the city to deliver gifts to all the orphans."

"And we're volunteering at our church to help put on a Christmas play on the first Christmas," Lucas said, "The admission price is canned food, toys, clothes and a two dollar donation to help the needy families in the state of Tennessee," he looks at Stephen and Sylvia, "Yo, Stephen, Sylvia. Y'all wanna help out?"

"No," Stephen and Sylvia said.

"Come on, guys. You have nothing better to do."

"Lucas, you know that all Stephen does is write fanfiction and watch rerun episodes of Bones during the holidays," Nizhoni told.

"And all Sylvia does is read a bunch of dark, spooky vampire stories," Amanda said.

"They don't do anything to get themselves into the season of Christmas."

Stephen sighs, "Christmas isn't really an important holiday to us. I don't understand why we celebrate it and I don't care to know."

"Yeah, I'm with my brother on this," Sylvia said, "I don't know or care about this holiday season. Sigh. What's the point, anyway?" she and Stephen then walk out of the mansion.

Nizhoni lets her anger gets the better of her. Even her little sister Aponi felt angry at Stephen and Sylvia's lack of Christmas spirits. Nizhoni goes and kicks a log in the fireplace while bruising her toe in the process.

She growls in anger, "I seriously have no idea why Stephen and Sylvia are the way they are," she kicks another log in the fireplace, "I wish there was some way we can convince them that Christmas should be an important holiday to them."

"Yeah, but how?" Amanda asked, more upset about Stephen and Sylvia's utter lack of Christmas cheer.

Lucas snaps his fingers, "I think I know something that could work. You remember the Charles Dickens novel called 'A Christmas Carol' that the teachers used to read to us in school?"

Nizhoni understands and nods, "I know exactly where you're going with this."

"Me too," Amanda said, nodding as well, "That's a great plan."

"All we need are three little volunteers," Lucas said as he looks over at Bethany and Buck.

"And I'll call Laura," Nizhoni said as she removed her phone from her purse.

That night, they put the plan into action.

That night, Nizhoni, Amanda, Lucas and Aponi were outside Stephen and Sylvia's house. Lucas' plan to help get Stephen and Sylvia into the Christmas spirit was to put on a production of "A Christmas Carol" so they could meet the spirits of Christmas. Laura had snuck inside through the air vents. Once she found the vent that leads into Stephen and Sylvia's room, she started unscrewing the bolts.

Stephen and Sylvia woke up from the noise. They looked up at the air vent to see it come off on its own. Thinking it was rats trying to get inside, Stephen grabbed his baseball bat. Sylvia got her slingshot, ready to aim. Just before Stephen could hit and Sylvia could shoot, out came Laura hanging by a string dressed as the Ghost of Christmas Past.

"Laura?" Stephen asked.

"What are you doing here?" Sylvia asked.

"I am not Laura," Laura said, "I am the Ghost of Christmas Past. I am here to tell you how your past has affected your future of the beautiful season of Christmas."

Stephen set his baseball bat down on his bed, "Like you would know anything about our past."

"You weren't with us," Sylvia said, putting down her slingshot, "Besides, you weren't from Icetropolis. How do you know about our past?"

"I have video evidence," Laura swings her way over to Stephen's laptop, "Take a look," she went to Stephen's photos and videos and starts showing him and Sylvia videos of all of their past Christmases, "See how happy you guys are? Why can't you be that way now?"

"Listen, it's complicated," Stephen said, "We just don't understand why we celebrate Christmas."

"Yeah, so why don't you just leave so we can go back to sleep?" Sylvia asked.

The window to Stephen and Sylvia's bedroom opens up. Entering through it was Bethany dressed as the Ghost of Christmas Present.

Stephen sighed, "Bethany, what are you doing?"

"Who is this Bethany you speak of?" Bethany asked, "I am the Ghost of Christmas Present."

"Oh, boy," Sylvia said, "What do you want?"

"I'm here to telling about all the amazing things Christmas has to offer," Bethany said, "It's the time of year where everyone gets together and enjoys the holiday of giving and a time of peace. Plus, who wouldn't want to be surrounded by awesome decorations, delicious food and wonderful friends?"

"And why should we care?" Stephen asked.

"Because you guys will never know if this will be your very last Christmas."

Then swinging inside the room through the window was Buck dressed as the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come. He landed face first on the floor.

"Buck, what are you doing?" Stephen asked.

Buck stood up, "I am not Buck. I am the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come. And I am here to show you two what will happen if neither of you change your ways and start placing the spirit of Christmas into your hearts," he points over to the window, "Take a look outside."

"Why are we staring at a rock?" Sylvia asked, looking out the window.

"And what are Nizhoni, Amanda, Lucas and Aponi doing?" Stephen asked.

Nizhoni is fake sobbing, "Oh, Stephen! Oh, Sylvia! If only you two have understood what Christmas was all about! If only you had celebrated with us!"

Aponi has her eyes closed, her head hanged down as she places two flowers under the rocks.

"Now we can no longer celebrate Christmas without honoring you!" Lucas said.

"WHY?!" Amanda shouted dramatically, "WHY?! They were too young to die! Take me instead!"

"Don't you see, mates?" Buck asked, wrapping himself around Stephen's chest, "If you guys don't change your ways and start believing in the magic of Christmas, you'll die!" he starts crying.

But Stephen pries Buck off of him and throws him out the window, "Nice try, guys."

"You can stop with what you're trying to do," Sylvia said, "It's not going to work," she closes the window.

"Well, that didn't work," Buck said as he takes off the black robe.

"I'm all out of ideas," Lucas said, "This was the only thing I thought would work."

"Well, we tried our best," Amanda said, "But we still need to get Stephen and Sylvia into the merry Christmas mood before it's too late."

"So what do we do now?" Bethany asked, popping up from underground with Laura.

"Don't worry, guys," Nizhoni said, "I have a plan. Lucas, Amanda, meet me at Stephen and Syvlia's front yard tomorrow morning."

"You got it," Lucas said.

"Right on that," Amanda said.

So the four humans and three little mammals went home to prepare for tomorrow.

The next morning, which was Christmas Eve, Stephen and Sylvia woke up after reading fanfiction and vampire chapter books until two in the morning. After the weird little production that went on in their room last night, they couldn't go back to sleep. They would've love to go back to sleep if not for the doorbell ringing. Since their parents weren't home, which they never were in the mornings, they had no choice but to answer the door. They drowsily got out of their beds, walked downstairs and Stephen opened the front door. To his and Sylvia's surprise it was Nizhoni, Lucas and Amanda. They were holding pairs of ice skates in their hands. Nizhoni and Amanda had two pairs each, though.

"What's going on?" Stephen asked.

"Well, Lucas, Amanda and I invited the herd to go ice skating with us today over at the park," Nizhoni said.

"Okay, so why did you come over to tell us?" Sylvia asked.

"Because you're coming with us," Lucas said.

"No way!" Stephen said, "We're not doing that!"

"Of course you are," Nizhoni said, handing Stephen the skates, "We don't want you two to miss out on any of the Christmas festivities."

"You don't wanna miss out on all the Christmas fun, do you?" Amanda asked as she hands Sylvia the skates.

"Yes," Sylvia said.

"Sounds like a pretty good idea to me," Stephen said, "Besides, I don't even know how to ice skate."

"Me, neither. I can't even remember if I ice skated or not."

"Oh, come on, Syl," Amanda said, "We used to ice skate all the time when we were younger. Don't you remember that?"

"That's all a blur," Sylvia said.

"What about you, Stephen?" Amanda asked, "Don't you remember the times you used to ice skate?"

"That was years ago, but I don't want to talk about it," Stephen said, "Why don't you all just go? We're not coming along with you and that's final."

"It's a Christmas tradition," Lucas said, "We just don't want you to miss out on all the fun."

"Where's the fun in anything anymore?"

"Exactly," Sylvia said.

"Well, whether you like it or not, you're going," Nizhoni told Stephen and Sylvia, "Now you two get dressed and meet us out here in ten minutes. The herd's waiting for us and so are Aponi and grandmother."

Sighing, Stephen and Sylvia went back inside their house to change. After putting on some warm clothes, they and the others made their way over to the ice skating rink at the Icetropolis Park. The whole herd was there waiting for them. The little children of the herd were playing in the snow. Stephen and Rose were building a snowman. Chaske was playing in the snow too, and Aponi played along with him. John, Scrat and Scratte were taking a walk up the snowy hill not too far away from the rink. Scrat and Scratte had promised Louis and Bethany they will watch over their son and make sure he doesn't get on the ice because he can't skate yet. While the teenage and preteen humans were getting their skates on, Louis and Bethany were just finishing their walk around the park. As they were about to join their friends on the ice, they saw Laura pass by.

"Hey, guys," Laura said.

"Hey, Laura," Bethany said, "What are you doing?"

"Going ice skating. Wanna join me?"

"Sure, we were just heading to the ice," Louis said.

Laura giggled, "Okay. Come on, then."

"Come on, dear," Bethany said as she grabs Louis' paw and they follow Laura to the ice.

Meanwhile, John, Scrat and Scratte were walking up the hill.

"You know, John, we saw the strangest thing yesterday," Scrat said, walking beside John and Scratte up the hill, "It looked like us, but it wasn't us."

"It was the same species as us and we had some of the same qualities and all, but we had a lot of differences to our looks," Scratte said.

"I hate to say it, but I think we've found our cousins of the future."

"Are you talking about the squirrels that live in the trees here at the park?" John asked.

"Exactly!" Scrat said, "And it turns out we all love nuts. We gave them that inheritance."

"It felt weird and interesting at the same time to see how us squirrels have evolved," Scratte said.

"Scrat, Scratte, look down there," John said, pointing down at the ice rink.

"Where? Who at?" Scrat asked, "All I see is the herd on the ice."

"I don't see anything," Scratte said, "What are we supposed to be looking at?"

"Look at my mom, dad and Laura," John said. They all look at Laura, Louis and Bethany who were skating on the ice, "I want to join them!" he was about to crawl down the hill but Scrat grabs his leg.

"Don't do it, John!" Scrat said.

"Why not?" John asked.

"Because you can't skate, John," Scratte said, "We promised your parents that you wouldn't step foot on the ice."

"Awww," John pouted, "But I still want to look," he watches his parents and Laura ice skating, but as he walks closer, he suddenly slips and starts sliding down the snowy hill uncontrollably. John screams like a girl as he can't stop sliding.

Scrat and Scratte gasp and chase after him, hoping to catch him before he lands on the ice. But they were too late. John made it to the ice, but now he was sliding on his belly. Scrat and Scratte were sliding on the ice on all fours since they were trying to run. They became uncontrollable to stop slipping and sliding. Louis, Bethany and Laura were still skating until they noticed John heading their way.

"Hey Mommy! Hey Daddy! Hey Laura!" John said.

"John?" Louis, Bethany and Laura asked in surprise.

Bethany skated up to her son and catches him in her paws. She skated back to Louis and Laura while holding John, "Sweetie, what are you doing out here? I thought your pets were watching over you."

"I'm sorry, mommy," John said, "I wanted to join you and dad and Laura on the ice."

As Bethany was about to say something, she, Louis and Laura noticed Scrat and Scratte sliding up to them. The molehogs moved over and let the squirrels pass. They kept going until they smacked face first into a pile of snow.

The three teenage and two preteen humans and Kimi stared at the two little squirrels as Nizhoni, Lucas and Amanda were putting their skates on.

"That is why you should always be careful out on the ice," Kimi said, "Now be careful and don't go anywhere near the caution tape. That's where the thin part of the ice is. But don't forget to have fun."

"We will," Nizhoni said, "Are you coming, Stephen?"

"No, because I don't know how to ice skate," Stephen said.

"Lucas said you knew how. He said you guys used to play ice hockey a lot."

"Ugh! Lucas, why did you blab on me?"

"What's your problem, dude?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing. I just don't know how to ice skate like Nizhoni."

"Me, either," Sylvia said, "Which is why I wanted to stay home, then you guys dragged me and my brother out here."

"Oh, come on, Sylvia, are you telling me that you don't remember the times we used to figure skate when we were little?" Amanda asked.

Sylvia sighs, "That was a long time ago. I barely even remember. I don't know how to do this like you do."

"It's like riding a bicycle," Nizhoni said, "You won't learn how to do it overnight."

"Why should we bother to start learning now?" Stephen asked.

Nizhoni pulls Stephen off the bench, "Come on. Let's just take a few laps around the ice. I'm sure it won't be that bad," she gets on the ice and starts skating.

Amanda also pulls Sylvia off the bench, "Let's go, Sylvia. This will be fun," she starts skating on the ice.

Stephen and Sylvia placed themselves on the ice. They tried skating, but it's hard to do. Stephen and Lucas haven't played ice hockey since they were eight and Sylvia and Amanda haven't figure skated since they were seven and after all that time they both forgot how to skate on the ice. After trying to skate a few steps forward, they either knocked themselves down or held onto the bench.

Nizhoni and Amanda were over with the herd when they noticed Stephen and Sylvia were having trouble. They skated over to them to lend a hand.

"Go away, guys," Stephen groaned, "We don't need your help."

"Yeah, leave us alone," Sylvia said.

"Yeah, we refuse to believe that," Nizhoni said as she grabs Stephen's hand and pulls him up. Amanda does the same with Sylvia, "It's like I told you. Learning to ice skate is like learning to ride a bike. That's something we all can do. So give us this chance to help you two get back into the ice skating groove."

"Like that's gonna work," Stephen said.

"Trust us. I know it will. Just take my hand and we'll skate together."

"Come with me, Sylvia," Amanda said, "I'll teach you to figure skate again."

"Sigh, okay," Sylvia said.

They all started skating together. Nizhoni and Stephen were skating together. Amanda was teaching Sylvia to how figure skate. With Stephen and Nizhoni, Stephen had a difficult time on the first lap, but after the second and third lap he started regaining his balance on the ice. Then after a couple of more laps he let go of Nizhoni's hand and went out on his own. With Sylvia and Amanda, it was hard for Sylvia. She fell over a couple of times but Amanda helped her up. After trying and trying again, Sylvia starts getting the hang of this. She learned how to make a figure eight. Then she skated off. She skated up to her brother, Stephen. They skated so fast that they flew by the whole herd. While they did so, they were smiling and doing something neither of them haven't done in a while. They were having the time of their lives.

"Hey, guys! What's up?" Stephen said as he and Sylvia passed by the herd.

"Hey!" Sylvia said.

"Was that Stephen and Sylvia?" Ellie asked, bewildered.

"I think so," Shira said.

"Are they actually enjoying themselves?" Manny asked.

"Now that's something you don't see every day," Roshan said.

"That's really strange," Snow Belle said.

"Whoo hoo!" Nizhoni cheered, "All right, Stephen! Way to go!"

"Go Sylvia! Go!" Amanda cheered.

"Those girls have big hearts," Ellie said.

Stephen continues to have fun, "Nizhoni, you were right! This is awesome! You're awesome!"

"Really?" Nizhoni asked.

Sylvia does another figure eight and continues skating around it, "It's all coming back to me! I don't think I've ever had this much fun in my entire life! Thanks, Amanda!"

"Gee, you're welcome, Syl!" Amanda said.

Then Nizhoni gasped, "Stephen, stop!"

"Stop? What for?" Stephen asked, "I'm having the time of my-", Stephen skated past the caution area and fell through the ice. At the same time, Sylvia fell through the ice that she was skating on.

"Oh no!" Amanda gasped.

"There's thin ice over there too?!" Lucas asked, referring to the ice Sylvia was skating on.

Stephen and Sylvia were quick, though. They climbed out of the holes and crawled onto solid ice. Nizhoni, Amanda and the rest of the herd ran over to them.

"Stephen, are you okay?" Nizhoni asked as she helped Stephen up.

"Are you okay, Syl?" Amanda asked, helping Sylvia up.

Stephen coughs, "Yeah, we're peachy keen. Soaked to the bone when it's cold makes me feel so much better."

"Oh, sure," Sylvia said, "I just love falling through ice and nearly freezing myself to death."

"Well, you don't have to be sarcastic," Sid said.

Stephen groaned, "This was stupid from the beginning."

"This was just literally pointless," Sylvia said.

"We're so sorry," Nizhoni said, "We were trying to help you to have fun."

"We wanted to get you in the holiday mood," Amanda said.

"Whatever," Stephen said, "We have some extra clothes in our backpacks. We'll go change in the restrooms at the general store across the street from here. Be right back."

"Later," Sylvia said. She and Stephen skates away from the herd and made it to the snowy grounds.

Nizhoni crossed her arms, "Looks like another plan flunked."

"I guess I should've told you Stephen hasn't played ice hockey since he was eight," Lucas said.

"And it has been a while since Sylvia and I ever done any figure skating together," Amanda said, "We were only seven back then."

"I thought helping Stephen and Sylvia try something new would put them in the Christmas spirit," Nizhoni said, "I guess all we did was make things worse."

"Well, it was sweet how you were able to make them happy even if it was only for two minutes," Ellie said.

"I hate to admit it, but I think Stephen and Sylvia probably hate the holidays," Junior said.

Lydia smacks her boyfriend on the back of the head, "Nobody's hating the holidays on my watch."

"Well, no need to worry because I have another idea in mine," Lucas said, "Nizhoni, Amanda, you will be the baits."

"For what?" Nizhoni asked, looking nervous.

"What are you talking about?" Amanda asked.

"Nizhoni, we need to get you alone with Stephen," Lucas said, "And Amanda, we need to get you alone with Sylvia."

"You seriously wanna make things worse than they already are?" Nizhoni asked.

"Just hear me out. If you two are alone with them, they might be able to slip out the reason why they're so down in the dumps on Christmas. As for you, Nizhoni, Stephen seems to tell you anything as long as the rest of us aren't around. And as for you, Amanda, you and Sylvia are besties. She'll probably be willing to tell you what's her deal."

"Hmmm, I see where you're getting at," Amanda said.

"I'm not so sure about this," Nizhoni said.

"This may be your only chance to figure out what he wants for Christmas," Lucas said.

"I already got him a new tablet for Christmas. What else could he possibly want?"

"There you go. What else could he want?"

Nizhoni gave it some thought and nods, "Okay, I'm in. Let me just text Stephen and ask if he wants to go out for dessert with me," she takes out her phone and sends Stephen a text.

"I'll text Sylvia too," Amanda said, taking out her phone and giving Sylvia a text.

Nizhoni and Amanda waited a moment and finally get one back from them. They smiled.

"He's going for it," Nizhoni said, "I just hope this plan works."

"This will work," Amanda said, "I know it."

"Any plan is better than no plan," Lucas said.

An hour later, Nizhoni and Stephen are sitting inside the Ice Pop Cake Shop. Outside, Crash and Eddie are peeking through the window to observe what's going on. Meanwhile, Amanda and Sylvia are sitting on a bench outside the cake shop. Inside, the two teenagers are enjoying some warm fruitcake and gingerbread cookies with steaming mugs of hot chocolate. Neither of them were saying anything at first since Stephen was staring at his phone. Tired of the silence, Nizhoni decided to start up the conversation.

She cleared her throat, "Stephen, have I ever told you how nice your hair looks?"

Stephen shrugged, "I haven't done anything new to it," he was too busy reading fanfiction to engage in any conversation.

Nizhoni sighs and walks over to Stephen's side of the table, "I'll take that," she snatches his phone from his hands and sticks it into her purse, "I hope we won't have any more interruptions."

"Well, I'm paying attention now that you took my phone away."

"I asked you to hang out and hanging out does not mean your eyes should be glued to a screen the entire time."

"I stay on my phone at every meal no matter what."

"Why don't we talk about Christmas topics? Tell me, Stephen. What's your favorite part about Christmas?"

Back outside, Amanda and Sylvia are sitting on the bench next to the Ice Cake Pop Shop waiting on Nizhoni and Stephen. Junior, Stripes and Laurence are hiding in some big bushes, observing what is going on between the two. The two girls were silent. Just sitting back and enjoying the winter breeze. Well, Amanda is enjoying the winter breeze. Sylvia is just sighing deeply every single time. Deciding to speak up, Amanda clears her throat.

"So, Syl, how's everything going?" Amanda asked.

"Okay, I guess," Sylvia said, while shrugging her shoulders.

"So Sylvia, do you want to talk about to Christmas?"

"What's there to talk about it?"

"Everything. I mean, after all, Christmas is the most wonderful time of the year. Tell me, Syl. What do you like about Christmas?"

The scene transitions to Nizhoni and Stephen.

"My favorite part?" Stephen asked, "How could I possibly have a favorite part? All I ever get for Christmas is clothes. I'm lucky to get a new phone and laptop every year."

"Well, Christmas isn't about getting gifts," Nizhoni said, "It's about being with those that love you."

Outside with Amanda and Sylvia.

"What do I like about Christmas?" Sylvia asked, "Nothing, really. The only presents I get are boring old clothes. But at least I get a new vampire romance chapter book every year."

"You know, Christmas is not about gifts," Amanda said, "It's about being there with your family."

Split-screen with all of them (Nizhoni, Stephen, Amanda and Sylvia).

"Tell that to my parents," Stephen and Sylvia both said at the same time, "I'm lucky to spend Christmas morning with them. We all open our gifts, then my mom makes french toast for breakfast, then my dad takes a shower, then they get dressed up and they spend the rest of the day going to a Christmas party for their business."

"Is it mandatory?" Nizhoni/Amanda asked.

"Yes, but I don't mind," Stephen/Sylvia said, "I have better things to do with my time."

Stephen finished up the rest of his fruitcake, "I better start heading home. I need to warm up before tonight."

Nizhoni didn't hear him at that point since she was lost in her own thoughts. Outside with the two girls, Sylvia remains silent after talking to Amanda. Amanda was quiet, too. She was staring at Sylvia sadly and becomes lost in her thoughts. Nizhoni and Amanda both had pity on Stephen and Sylvia. They understand that their parents have to work and attend mandatory get togethers, but that doesn't mean they have to spend Christmas all alone.

The split-screen closes as inside, Nizhoni was snapped out of her thoughts by Stephen's snappings of his fingers.

"Nizhoni! Can you get out of your spirit world for five seconds?" Stephen asked, "I need my phone back."

"Wait a minute," Nizhoni said, "There's something I wanna ask you."

Stephen groaned, "What?"

Nizhoni sighs, "Out of anything in the entire world, what have you always wanted for Christmas?"

"Why is that important?"

"Tell me or I won't give you back your phone."

Outside with Amanda and Sylvia.

"Sylvia, there's something I've been meaning to ask you," Amanda said.

"What is it?" Sylvia asked.

Amanda sighs, "What have you always wanted for Christmas out of anything in the whole world?"

"Why is that important?"

"I just want to know."

Inside with Nizoni and Stephen.

Stephen rolled his eyes, "Alright, fine. There has been one thing I've wanted. I probably won't get it, but to find out if the fat jolly St. Nick was real."

Outside with Amanda and Sylvia.

Sylvia sighs, "Well, there is this one thing I've always wanted. I doubt I'll ever get it, though, but I wish to see if Santa Claus, or St. Nicholas, is real or not."

Inside with Nizhoni and Stephen.

Stephen takes his phone back from Nizhoni, "See you later," he walks out of the door.

Outside, Sylvia gets up from the bench when she saw Stephen exiting the cake shop, "See ya," she told Amanda as she catches up to her brother and leave.

Nizhoni and Amanda became lost in their thoughts again. An idea came to them. All they really wanted for Christmas was to make Stephen and Sylvia happy. They would get Stephen and Sylvia the gift they've always wanted to prove to them that Santa was real so they could believe in the magic of Christmas.

Nizhoni went outside. Amanda got up off the bench and after discussing with Nizhoni, they motioned for the herd to follow them back to the mansion where they explained what happened during the time they spent with Stephen and Sylvia and the idea that they thought of.

"Stephen and Sylvia told us all they ever wanted for Christmas was to meet Santa Claus," Nizhoni said.

"That's simple," Amanda said, "We'll just wait to see Santa Claus flying at night and we could even get a picture of him to show Stephen and Sylvia."

"I don't know if that's so," Nizhoni said and then she looks at the herd, "The problem is, even though you say he's real, I'm not sure he is."

"He is real," Brooke said, "We've all met him."

"Mommy's right!" Rose said, "Santa is real!"

"We saw Santa before!" Stephen said.

"I didn't believe in Santa Claus back then, but when I saw him with my very own eyes, I now know that he's real," Sid said.

"Can't say if he's real or not," Lydia said, "I've never met him."

"Me, neither," Caroline said.

"Well, he's as real as the sun and the moon," Manny said, "I'd like to see Stephen and Sylvia get the gift they've always wanted so they can have some holiday joy in them for once, but how are we gonna get Santa to come and stop here?"

"Yeah, how are we going to bring Santa down here?" Cheril asked.

"Well, here in the future, the best way to get in contact with him is by writing a letter," Nizhoni said.

"Back in the Ice Age, we just walked to the North Pole," Peaches said, "We didn't live too far from there."

"It would take forever to do both and it's already Christmas Eve," Nizhoni said.

"Maybe this isn't as easy as I thought," Amanda said.

"What are we gonna do?"

"Sweethearts, I know you wanna help Stephen and Sylvia and show them what the holidays are all about, but maybe there's something their not telling us," Ellie said, "There's more than meets the eye when it comes to people and animals feeling gloomy over the holidays."

"Well, I'm tired of seeing Stephen stare at his phone and hiding his feelings," Nizhoni said, "I wanna see him look up and place a smile on his face when he sees the gift he's always wanted."

"Same with Sylvia," Amanda said, "I want to see her smile when she sees the gift. And not just the usual small smiles she makes. I want to see her make a big, wide and happy smile on her face."

"The question is how we're going to bring Santa here."

The doorbell rang. Nizhoni answered it to see Lucas.

Lucas waved, "What's up, premams? Just came over to remind you all that the Christmas party's tonight. You all still planning to go?"

"You know it!" Crash said.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Eddie said.

"The Christmas party?" Nizhoni asked, "Are Stephen and Sylvia gonna be there?"

"Yeah, Stephen texted me saying they would be there at six," Lucas said, "Why do you ask?"

"I think I know why," Shira said, "Nizhoni, Amanda, your plan will work."

"What plan?" Lucas asked.

"What are you talking about, Shira?" Nizhoni asked.

"What is your plan?" Amanda asked.

"I have an idea for how Stephen and Sylvia can get the birthday present they've always wanted," Shira said, "If we can't bring Santa here, then Santa will just have to come to us."

"I think I know what you're planning to do," Nizhoni said.

"That's an awesome idea," Amanda said.

"Okay, here's the plan," Shira said as everyone huddled.

So the herd spent the rest of the day planning out how they would bring Santa to Icetropolis.

That night everyone in Icetropolis was at the Christmas party. They were all having a great time. The Trunks, Tigers, Sloths and the rest of the herd's future friends were there. Even Dr. Morris showed and he normally doesn't show up to get togethers in the city. People and animals were exchanging gifts. The herd's future friends were exchanging gifts to one another as well.

"Hope you enjoy your new coffee maker, Peter," Richard said.

"Now I can make coffee faster than ever before," Peter said, "I'll also have more energy for work."

"I hope you can get more energy at home, too," Angela said, "By the way, thanks for the new yoga outfit, Lucille. It really matches my eye color."

"Oh, anytime," Lucille said, "And thanks for the new baking utensils. I've been needing some new ones for a while."

"Thanks so much for the new romance book series, Angela," Tammy said, "Money Love is truly a bestselling read."

"You and your books, Tammy," Coach Tony said, "And I do wanna thank you for the new gym mats."

"I ended up getting so many extras that I couldn't fit them all in my gym," Angela said, "I figured you could use them."

"My football players could definitely use them."

Over by the Christmas tree, Melody, Jessica and the teenage tigers were exchanging gifts.

"Oh, my gosh," Melody said, "This dress is so me. How did you know I wanted this?"

"Best friends know their best friends," Jessica said, "And I really love the necklace you got me. It really matches my eye. Do you think Rob would like it?"

"That's actually one of the reasons I got it for you. Maybe when Rob will finally ask you out, you can wear it for your first date."

"Speaking of Rob, he's on his way over here."

Rob waved at the female elephants, "Hey, girls. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas!" Melody and Jessica said.

"Hey, have either of you seen Julian? He said he would be here with Peaches."

"Neither of us have seen them," Melody said.

"But I'm sure they're on their way," Jessica said.

"Cool," Rob said, "You girls want me to get you some hot chocolate while we wait?"

"Yummy!" the two elephant girls said.

The teenage tigers are giving each other Christmas presents.

"Merry Christmas, Maya," Jordan said, "I hope you like this new dress," he hands her a sparkly silver dress, "Normally, I hate shopping for dresses, but since it's Christmas, I spared no expense. I bought this one because I knew you would like it."

"Wow, Jordan," Maya said, "I love it! It's so beautiful! Thanks. By the way, here's your present," she gives Jordan a black skateboard with flames painted on it.

"Oh, cool! How did you know I wanted this?"

"You kept on going on and on about how you wanted a flame skateboard."

"Thanks, Maya! I can't wait to shred this bad boy."

"I like this telescope, Michael," Tanya said, "Now I can look up and see the constellations."

"I knew you would like it," Michael said, "And thanks for the microscope."

"You're welcome."

"Thanks for the new latest comic issue, Nia," Kyle said, "As you can see, I'm all into Marvel."

"Yeah, I can see," Nia said, "And I really love this golden soccer ball."

"I wonder where Snow Belle is with the other boys, we can't start without our dudes," Michael said.

"And your friend too, of course," Jordan said to the girls.

"Lydia and Caroline should be here too," Kyle said.

"They should be here at least 2 minutes ago, they have to be," Maya said.

"Just be patient, Maya, they'll come," Nia said, "Don't worry."

"When push comes to shove, we do what we gotta do," Tanya said.

"So do you want to go get some hot chocolate?" Jordan asked.

"Sure," the other tigers said.

Coming in from the park was Stephen and Sylvia with Kimi behind them. Kimi was enjoying the festivities, but Stephen was too busy writing a new fanfiction on his phone while Sylvia was reading her chapter book. They didn't even look up at the podium where Mayor Frozen was about to give an important speech.

Mayor Frozen cleared his throat, "Good evening, everyone. Merry Christmas! I would like to thank everyone here in our fair city of Icetropolis for attending the yearly Christmas party."

While the mayor was giving his speech, the herd was planning for their plan to be put into action. Crash and Eddie had gotten in touch with Jenny and Betty to help them build the greatest catapult in history. To make sure nobody was watching them, Nizhoni, Lucas, Amanda and the dino birds were keeping watch. Buck was in the trees keeping a lookout for Santa's sleigh. Everyone else surrounded the catapult.

"See anything yet, Buck?" Shira asked, looking up at the trees.

Buck sticks his head through the tree branches, "Not yet, mate, but the first jingle bells that I hear will let me tell you. The code name is jingle bells."

"Got it, Buck," Shira looks at the possums, "How's it going, guys?"

"Everything's ready," Jenny said.

"Every tiny little detail of this catapult has been checked off the list twice," Betty said, "Everything's in order."

"This is gonna be awesome!" Crash said.

"I know!" Eddie said, "It's been so long since you've been the catapult target."

"This is gonna be the greatest action for Christmas in the history of the holidays!"

"Have you guys ever done this before?" Laura asked.

"Are you kidding?" Crash asked as he jumps in the catapult seat, "I used to be one."

"Okay, guys," Shira said, "Start preparing the catapult."

"You got it!" Jenny and Betty said as they started getting the catapult ready.

"This is so exciting!" Crash said as he laughs.

Buck continues looking up at the sky with his binoculars. He heard something in the distance. The sounds of jingle bells. He looked to his right and he saw jolly old Santa Claus flying in his sleigh with his eight tiny reindeer. Buck scrambles out of the tree landing face first on the snow blanketed ground.

"Jingle bells! Jingle bells!" Buck said.

"Jingle all the way!" Jenny and Betty sanged.

"That's the signal!" Shira said, "Santa's on his way!"

"This is our only chance, guys," Nizhoni said, "Good luck."

"This is, without a doubt, the best plan ever," Amanda said, extremely confident.

"Ready, Crash?" Jenny asked.

"You bet!" Crash said, "Fire!"

Crash was launched from the catapult and into the sky. Everyone was hoping Crash would at least land in the passenger's seat of Santa's sleigh. That failed quickly. Santa was looking in his rearview mirror and noticed Crash coming right at him. Crash ended up hitting the sleigh's engine. The reindeer couldn't hold the sleigh up without the magic from the engine. They ended up literally falling from the sky.

Back at the party, Billy Trunks was munching on a Christmas cookie when he heard something above him. He looked up to see an object that was a red color. Having no idea it was Santa's sleigh, he thought it was a meteor.

Billy pointed up at the sky, "Look, guys! There's a meteor falling from the sky."

"Meteors can't fall into this part of the world," Susie said.

"Yeah, it's too cold here," Matt said.

"Scientifically speaking, meteors tend to land under any weather condition on Earth," Danny said, "Even a common brain can understand that."

"You guys gotta believe me!" Billy said.

That's when Santa's sleigh landed on the city's fountain. Snow and dust gathered around in the process. Once everyone's vision cleared up, the whole town gasped when they saw Santa Claus. They also saw Crash hanging onto the tassel of Santa's sack of presents.

Santa climbed out of his sleigh, "Well, that was an act of failing Christmas magic right there. Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner and Blitzen! Are you all okay?"

"Yes, Santa!" the reindeer all said.

"We are all clear of injuries!" Prancer said.

"Thanks, Prancer," Santa said.

"I can't believe this!" Mayor Frozen said, "Our city's fountain is destroyed! It took twenty years and two mayors just to build that."

"Hey, your fountain isn't that important. Look at my sleigh! How am I going to deliver my presents now?"

"This is incredible!" Dr. Morris said, "For years I have been waiting for this moment to meet the fairy tale legend that is actually real. I must know everything! How do you make your reindeer fly? How are they able to carry this sleigh through the sky? How can you fit through chimneys due to your excessive weight?"

"I'm not fat," Santa said, "It's this suit. It looks poofy."

All the children pushed Dr. Morris out of the way and started cheering. They couldn't believe they were actually meeting the real Santa. Billy even took a photo of Santa with his new camera. Stephen and Sylvia both stood next to the Christmas tree in shock. The real Santa was standing there before their very eyes.

The herd, Nizhoni, Lucas and Amanda ran back to city hall along with Laura and the possum sisters. They were worried that Santa was hurt, but when they got there, they were relieved that Santa and his reindeer were okay. But his sleigh took a turn for the worst. Santa gave the herd a stern look.

"I had a feeling you guys were planning this whole thing," Santa said, "This is the second time you all destroyed my sleigh."

"Well, I'm sure you remember that it was my fault for what happened last time, but this time it wasn't my fault," Brooke told him, chuckling nervously.

Cheril knocked Brooke in the head, "Shut up, Brooke."

"Santa, don't blame the herd for this," Nizhoni said, "It was our idea."

"We just wanted to give our friends Stephen and Sylvia the Christmas present they've always wanted so that we could finally make them happy," Amanda said, "I never knew how badly this would've backfired on us."

"Listen, I don't care who caused this mess," Santa said, "I know good and well that you all caused this mess to happen. You have once again ruined Christmas and this time I'm not playing games. You're all being placed on my Naughty List," he magically places each of the herd members' names including Nizhoni, Aponi, Lucas, Amanda, Laura, Jenny and Betty, "Oh, and Shira, I really do thank you for the whole Naughty List idea."

"Did you really have to say that out loud?" Shira asked.

Nizhoni looked at the list and spotted some red ink at the bottom, "Santa, may I ask what is written at the bottom of your Naughty List in red?"

"Why, of course," Santa said, "I figured one day you would all know and I'm happy to share it with you. On the bottom of this list is a section called the Permanent Naughty List. It's made for those who have never been good and will never change their ways. So far there's only two names under this part of the bad list and I suppose you all know who these kids are."

When Santa revealed the names, everyone gasped. Even Stephen and Sylvia gasped and Stephen dropped his phone and Sylvia dropped her book on the snow covered ground. The only names listed under the Permanent Naughty List were….

…..Stephen…..

and

…..Sylvia…..

Everyone was shocked to find out that Stephen and Sylvia were on the Permanent Naughty List. Stephen and Sylvia were shocked themselves. What could they have done wrong? They were about to find out as they pushed their way through the crowd to stand in front of Santa.

"Okay, first of all, it's wonderful to meet you, Kris Kringle," Stephen said.

"Yeah, it's a great pleasure seeing you," Sylvia said.

"Second of all, why in the world would we be on the Permanent Naughty List?" Stephen asked, "We've never done anything wrong."

"What could we have possibly done to deserve this?" Sylvia asked.

"That's the reason," Santa told them, "You two have never done anything wrong because you two don't do anything."

"What?!" the two siblings asked.

"I'll give you three reasonable facts. You don't care about anybody but yourselves, you keep yourselves separated from society and neither of you believe in the magic of Christmas."

"How do you know anything about us?" Sylvia asked.

"I have a computer," Santa said, "I can see everything."

"I thought you had a crystal ball," Roshan said.

"I got rid of that ten years ago."

"Well, I hope you're happy," Stephen said, "This has been the worst Christmas we've ever had."

"I never thought I could be even more miserable on Christmas," Sylvia said.

"In fact, Christmas is nothing but a phony holiday!" everyone gasped, "That's right! It's everybody knew!"

"Say it, brother! 'Cause I don't see anything joyful about this holiday!"

"Well maybe if you just tell somebody what your problem is, we might be able to help you!" Nizhoni told.

"Just let us help you!" Amanda said, "We can help you guys out!"

"Would you guys just stay out of this?" Stephen snapped.

"We want you to butt out!" Sylvia also snapped.

"For once, we wish you would just stay out of our lives!"

"Yeah, just leave us alone and stop interfering in our lives, will ya?!"

The two siblings paused as they listened to what they just said. They sighed, "We're sorry," Stephen said, "We didn't mean any of that."

"Yeah, just got too steamed back there," Sylvia said, "Don't know what came over us."

Nizhoni is on the verge of tears, "What is your problem? All we've been trying to do was get you into the spirit of Christmas and you have done nothing but try to keep yourselves out of it."

"Couldn't you see that we just wanted to help you out?" Amanda said, also on the verge of crying, "And yet you remain so bitter! What's wrong with you guys? Why can't you just get into the spirit of Christmas?"

"Nothing can get us into the Christmas spirit, Amanda," Sylvia said. She turns around as she starts to tear up.

"Christmas was ruined for us as kids," Stephen said. He also turned around and for the first time in his teenage life, he started shedding tears of sadness.

Nizhoni and Amanda walked over to them, "Guys?" Nizhoni asked.

Stephen hides his eyes under his bangs to keep Nizhoni from seeing him cry. Sylvia was already starting to sniffle, "We've never cared about Christmas because ever since we were kids, all our parents ever got us were clothes."

"They got us anything that showed us how much they cared about us," Sylvia said, sniffling, "They hardly ever spent with us around the holidays. They always dropped us off at our grandparents house. That's where our happiness set in."

"Our grandparents always had a tree surrounded with gifts every year," Stephen said, "Just for us. We were the two only grandchilds and they wanted to make us happy. We always got really cool toys and candy and a bunch of other awesome stuff. Our grandparents always had a real Christmas celebration. We never had a real Christmas with our parents."

"Our grandparents showed us what Christmas was really about. We never wanted it to end," Sylvia paused to let more tears fall, "But it did."

"Sylvia, Stephen, what happened?" Amanda asked.

Stephen moved his bangs from his eyes to finally express his emotions. Sylvia also turned around to reveal she is crying too, "We lost our grandparents when I was twelve and Sylvia was eleven," Stephen said, "They got caught up in a house fire and didn't get out in time."

"We thought we could go on without them and celebrate Christmas on our own," Sylvia said, letting it all out, "Make up our own traditions. We even begged our parents last year to stay with us during the holidays. That was the year we found out that they left on the night of Christmas Eve so they could go out on vacation and spend the holidays with each other. They said they didn't have to waste their holidays on children anymore."

"We realized at this point they never cared about us at all. We stopped caring about the holidays and pretty much everything else. We distance ourselves away from everyone because whenever we try to care about anyone or anything, we end up losing them and everything."

"And now you all know the tragic backstory of how I became a goth and Stephen became an emo and keep ourselves alone and away from everyone. So we deserve to be on the Permanent Naughty List."

"Wow," Lucas said, feeling saddened, "I'm really sorry for your loss, dudes."

Nizhoni couldn't keep the tears in any longer and started crying. Amanda also started to burst to tears as well. They knew Stephen and Sylvia pretty well, but they didn't know them that well. And hearing that story caused them to have more pity on Stephen and Sylvia than ever before. Even Santa started crying. Just hearing that story upsets them more than missing a house on Christmas Eve. He walked over to Stephen and Sylvia and placed his hands on their shoulders.

"I know I shouldn't be upset for hearing about this because I've seen how things have been for you two," Santa said, "That's why I sent the presents over to your grandparents house every year because they knew what the true meaning of Christmas was."

"Wait," Stephen said, "You sent the presents to their house? Then how are we on the Permanent Naughty List?"

"What's up with that?" Sylvia asked.

"I didn't put you on there until last year," Santa said, "Before that, I had pity on you because of the way your parents are. Then after they left you alone on Christmas Eve, you pretty much separated yourselves from everyone. That's when I reazlied that all you cared about was getting presents on Christmas, but gifts isn't what the holidays are all about. It's about being with people that really cared about you and if you just open your heart, you'll care for them, too."

"When you put it that way, that's actually very adviceful," Sylvia said.

"I guess we never thought about it that way," Stephen said, "Thanks, Santa."

"Tell you what, you two. I'll give you another chance. There is a way you can get off the Permanent Naughty List."

"How?" Stephen and Sylvia both asked.

"You have to do something nice that can beat anything anyone else has ever done on the nice list."

Stephen and Sylvia looks around and sees Santa's demolished sleigh and the city fountain, "I have an idea," Stephen said. He whispers the plan to Sylvia's ear. She nods and whispers it to Santa's ear.

Santa nodded, "Okay, I'm in," he walks over to the mayor's podium, "Excuse me, Robert. Mind if I take over?"

"Oh, yes, of course," Mayor Frozen said, "Everyone, I would like to welcome our surprise guest, Santa Claus."

Santa cleared his throat, "Good evening, Icetropolis. Merry Christmas! I would like to get everyone in the Christmas spirit by singing one of my favorite Christmas songs."

Santa had everyone get together as they sang the song "Santa Claus is Comin' to Town."

Everyone in the city is singing the song,

"You better watch out,

You better not cry,

Better not pout,

I'm telling you why,

Santa Claus is coming to town."

While Santa had everyone facing him, Stephen, with Sylvia by his side, took the time to use his warlock skills to repair the sleigh and the city's fountain. It took a minute or two to get the pieces back together, but both were fixed. And just in time, too. Everyone was finishing up the song.

"...Santa Claus is coming to town."

After taking a few seconds to cheer, Santa gasped and pointed out something behind everyone. The whole city gasped when they saw Santa's sleigh and the city's fountain repaired.

"Wow!" Santa said, "This is amazing! My sleigh is fixed!"

"The city's fountain is fixed!" Mayor Frozen said, "Kelly, cross the broken fountain off the list!"

Santa placed his hands on Stephen and Sylvia's shoulders, "Thank you, Stephen and Sylvia. This is truly the nicest deed you two have ever done."

"How were they able to do it that fast?" Manny asked.

"It doesn't matter," Nizhoni said, "Stephen and Sylvia saved Christmas."

"Yeah, way to go!" Amanda said.

"They certainly did," Santa said, "And they also did something good for their community. Which means they're no longer on the Permanent Naughty List," he removes Stephen and Sylvia's names off the Permanent Naughty List and places it at the top of his Nice List.

"What about the rest of us?" Brooke asked.

Santa shrugged, "Why not? I'm in a good mood, after all," he places all the herd members, including Nizhoni, Aponi, Lucas, Amanda, Laura, Jenny and Betty, back on the Nice List.

"Thank you so much, Santa," Nizhoni said, "All we really wanted for Christmas was to make them happy and we did."

"We really thank you, Santa," Amanda said.

"I'm proud of you, Nizhoni and Amanda," Santa said, "Of all the people that would go to great lengths to help out a friend, you two are definitely the best."

Billy ran up to Santa with all the other kids, "Santa, can you stay for the party?"

"Please, Santa!" Sophie said.

"I still have a various amount of questions to ask," Danny said.

Santa laughed, "I wish I could, kids, but I have to get back to delivering presents to all the good boys and girls."

"Awww!" all the children said.

"I know, but don't forget one thing. If you continue doing good things and help those in need and continue keeping the Christmas spirit, you all will remain on the Nice List for many years to come."

"Hooray!"

Santa climbed back into his sleigh, "Okay, everyone, I gotta go. I still have presents to deliver."

"Thanks for everything, Santa!" Manny said.

"And have a very Merry Christmas!" Brooke said.

"And we're sorry for not believing in you until now," Lydia said.

"We're sorry we doubted your existence," Caroline said.

"All is forgiven," Santa said as he slings his harness at the reindeer, "Now, Dasher! Now, Dancer! Now, Prancer and Vixen! On, Comet! On, Cupid! On, Donner and Blitzen! Merry Christmas, Icetropolis!"

Mayor Frozen walked up to his podium, "I do declare that this is the best Christmas this city has ever had!"

"You said it!" Stephen said.

"Ditto on that!" Sylvia said.

"But the night's not over yet," Manny said, "Let's celebrate!"

The night ends with the whole city having a great Christmas. Stephen even places some mistletoe under him and Nizhoni and kisses her cheek. Lucas even got a secret photo of it. Then Sylvia places mistletoe under her and Lucas and Sylvia kisses him on his cheek. Amanda managed to take a secret picture of this. And the whole city gathers around the Christmas tree to sing.

"We wish you a Merry Christmas,

We wish you a Merry Christmas,

We wish you a Merry Christmas,

And a Happy New Year!"

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

**The End.**

**Voice cast:**

**Manny - Ray Romano**

**Sid - John Leguizamo**

**Diego - Denis Leary**

**Ellie - Queen Latifah**

**Shira - Jennifer Lopez**

**Brooke - Jessie J**

**Roshan - Vincent Tong**

**Cheril - Victoria Justice**

**Peaches - Keke Palmer**

**Snow Belle - Selena Gomez**

**Junior - Kirby Morrow**

**Stripes - Michael Adamthwaite**

**Lydia - Kristen Wiig**

**Caroline - Amy Poehler**

**Louis - Josh Gad**

**Bethany - Ariana Grande**

**John - Jeremy Ray Taylor**

**Scrat - Chris Wedge**

**Scratte - Karen Disher**

**Crash - Seann-William Scott**

**Eddie - Josh Peck**

**Buck - Simon Pegg**

**Stephen - Jacob Tremblay**

**Rose - Mckenna Grace**

**Nizhoni - Michelle St. John**

**Aponi - Sadie Sink**

**Stephen - Seth Green**

**Sylvia - Jessica DiCiccio**

**Lucas - Greg Cipes**

**Amanda - Eden Sher**

**Kimi - Linda Hunt**

**Laura - Miranda Cosgrove**

**Jenny - Jennette McCurdy**

**Betty - Daniella Monet**

**Richard - Sean Murray**

**Lucille - Kelly Metzger**

**Peter - Stephen Stanton**

**Angela - Katey Sagal**

**Coach Tony - Mark Harmon**

**Tammy - Kathleen Barr**

**Billy - Madyx Whiteway**

**Susie - Isabella Crovetti**

**Danny - Iain Armitage**

**Matt - Zachary Arthur**

**Sophie - Olivia Edward**

**Rob - Jason Griffith**

**Melody - Tori Kelly**

**Jessica - Scarlett Johansson**

**Jordan - Ben Schwartz**

**Michael - Josh Brener**

**Kyle - Brandon Mychal Smith**

**Maya - Cote de Pablo**

**Tanya - Pauley Perrette**

**Nia - Asleigh Ball**

**Dr. Morris - Lin-Manuel Miranada**

**Santa Claus - Billy Gardell**

**Prancer - T.J. Miller**

**That's all. Again, I am very sorry for the very long delay. Hope the wait was worth it. Give GrayestLobster7 some credit for helping me out with this. Happy New Year!**


End file.
